


Of Blood and Concrete

by stormonmyskin



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gore, Hurt, Injury, Or is there?, Violence, if you don't like blood don't read this, injuries, not explicit, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormonmyskin/pseuds/stormonmyskin
Summary: James was nowhere to be found. But Robbie kept searching, kept calling.





	

Robbie slammed his brakes on and screeched to a halt behind James’ car, parked innocently in front of the old abandoned building. He raced into the old distribution warehouse, set just off the industrial estate, a dreary grey square block of a building, surrounded by concrete. It was soon to be demolished to make way for a new housing estate. “James!” he bellowed. “JAMES!” He rushed down the steps to his right, down to the lower floors, down to the likeliest hiding places. “JAMES?!”

 

Corridors, side corridors, little rooms. James was nowhere to be found. But Robbie kept searching, kept calling.

 

And then he rounded a corner, into an old packing room right at the back of the building, a shelf littered with cardboard still at one end, and he froze, midway through yelling James’ name.

 

James was lying on the concrete ground in front of him in a pool of blood. He was lain on one side, his long limbs sprawled as if he’d flailed as he fell. Blood was wet in his hair and splashed across his face and neck.

 

Robbie’s blood turned to ice in his veins. He couldn’t make his legs work. Couldn’t take the steps to get to James’ side to feel whether or not his sergeant was still alive. Whilst Robbie stood, paralysed with fear, he didn’t have to know James was gone. He almost wanted to suspend time in this moment of unknowing, where there was not yet grief, or loss. James was not dead, in this moment, for Robbie didn’t know he was.

 

Though he didn’t look like he could be anything other. He was so still. And the blood. There was so much blood. Robbie knew head injuries bled a lot; he’d learned that the hard way, very early on in his days in the force. But this much?!

 

He stood and stared at Hathaway. Stared at the once blonde hair, now red, and thick with blood. Stared at the face he saw almost every day, now slack with unconsciousness. Stared at the hands which bore the marks of a struggle to Robbie’s practised eye. Which told him, even though he didn’t want to know, that James had fought frantically for his life.

 

Suddenly Robbie was filled with a desperate urgency to know if James still clung to life. The agony of not knowing became too great.

 

He surged forward, and dropped to his knees by James’ side, careful to avoid the blood. It felt like an eternity had passed since he’d rounded the corner and found him, but he knew it had only been mere moments that he had stood there, looking.

 

His hand was steady as he raised it and held two fingers out to feel for life. Pressed it to James’ neck, plenty of practice giving him unerring aim when it came to finding the jugular. He tried not to feel the way the skin was sticky and wet with blood, and concentrated on feeling for a pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. I nearly wrote the ending in but then I decided that ambiguity was more fun xD
> 
> So I suppose this probably bears some resemblance to the scene in Beyond Good and Evil (S8 E3) when Maddox gets attacked and Robbie finds her. I wanted to write something like that but have James be the one injured, as he and Robbie have a much closer relationship than Robbie and Maddox, and I was interested in exploring Robbie's reactions. Or something. Also most of the Lewis fic I write seems to involve James getting hurt in some way. It's such a satisfying relationship to write.


End file.
